emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8104 (23rd March 2018)
Plot Joe reveals to Graham that he visited Debbie last night and told her he'd keep her secret and also that he loved her and wanted her back. Graham orders Joe to stop moping after Debbie and do the right thing for once. In the shop, Priya encourages David to tell Tracy about the new living arrangements. Jacob isn't happy with his new housemate as he's still angry with Priya for betraying Leyla. When Tracy nips into the shop, David lies about where Priya is living. It's the day of Liv and Gabby's plea hearing. Chas encourages Liv to stay positive. Joe calls round to Dale View to inform Ross he's cancelling the rent until he's better. Outside the shop, Priya continues to try to persuade David to tell Tracy she's moved in but when Tracy steps outside, David pushes Priya out of Tracy's view. Ross is suspicious about Joe's motives for cancelling the rent and questions if Debbie is behind it. Joe reveals he and Debbie are over which pleases Ross. Ross suggests Joe go out and pick up other girls to get Debbie out of his system then declines Joe's offer of cancelling the rent. After Joe leaves, Pete reminds Ross they're skint but Ross doesn't want to owe Joe anything. Liv and Gabby talk outside the pub. Gabby comments if they're sent down, they could be sent to the same prison. Priya searches for a job without any luck. Graham overhears and mentions Joe is hiring at Home Farm. Priya is reluctant at first but upon hearing the job comes with a cottage at a reduced rate, she bites Graham's hand off. Debbie is surprised to learn that Joe offered to cancel the Bartons' rent. She believes last night may have changed Joe but Cain states if Joe is being nice, it'll be for a reason. Taking Ross' suggestion on board, Joe calls a woman but flicks through photos of Debbie whilst doing so. He hangs up when Graham arrives back with Priya. Rebecca and Debbie have a natter. Debbie reveals Joe told her that he loved her last night. Rebecca suggests it sounds like Joe is sorry and encourages Debbie to tell him how she feels. Chas, Aaron and Liv return from court. Liv has pleaded guilty. Chas offers Liv a job in the pub as it'll look good when it comes to sentencing. Rebecca continues to mix up everyone's orders behind the bar. At Home Farm, Joe flirts with Priya as he interviews her. He suggests they go for lunch so they can get to know each other better. Whilst Priya nips to the toilet, Debbie arrives at Home Farm and questions why Joe is letting Pete and Ross off with their rent. When Priya returns from the toilet, Debbie assumes something has gone on between the pair and walks out. Joe tells Priya to forget about the job and chases after Debbie insisting there's nothing going on between him and Priya. Ross admits to Pete that he told Debbie he loved her whilst he was in hospital. Pete suggests he should tell Debbie how he feels again. Liv has refilled up her water bottle with vodka. Ross spots Debbie walking to the garage and chases after her. He can see she's upset so Debbie reveals she walked in on Joe and Priya. Ross asks Debbie if she loves Joe. Although she doesn't answer, her reaction tells him she does. Putting aside his own feelings, Ross tells Debbie that if Joe is 'the one', she should go for it before walking off on the verge of tears. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, games room and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Farrers Barn Downstairs room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes